As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many computer games provide the player with actions (abilities) and consumables (resources) with restricted availability. For example, some game actions can only be performed with restricted frequency (e.g., once every certain number of seconds). Similarly, some resources are provided to the player in a restricted amount (e.g., 12 grenades or 5 blue potions). The availability and amount of these actions and resources are represented within the game's interface displayed on the computer display, often at the periphery of the player's view. For example, when an action is performed, it becomes unavailable for a certain number of seconds. After this “cool-down” period has elapsed, the action is made available again. In order to keep track of the availability of an action, the player must watch the timer graphic, count down the “cool-down” time in their head, or repeatedly hit the key corresponding to the desired game action knowing that the action will eventually be available and ready for use again. All of these activities require the user's attention and effort that could be applied elsewhere to greater benefit.
Mechanisms for the provision of haptic feedback to vibrate an entire game controller have been employed with computer games to convey game actions taken against the player during gaming by other players (being hit with a bullet) or by the environment (a bumpy road).
Mechanical technologies exist in non-computer fields that provide mechanical lockouts, like pistols (slide held rear-ward and trigger locked when magazine and chamber are empty). Most nail-guns provide a catch mechanism, a safety feature that locks the trigger button until the catch release is held into contact with and compressed against a surface. Player pianos mechanically lock piano keys arranged in heavily pre-scripted sequences.